Meadow Maestro
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Meadow Maestro is a Half-Blood witch of English and Italian descent. She is the only daughter of Anthony Maestro and Marina Yaxley. Life Before Hogwarts There was a struggle between Meadow and her mother their first few months together upon Meadow's return back to her place of birth. Away from her beloved father, and the life she knew, the home she never wanted to leave Marina and Meadow quickly discovered they had no precious memories of the relationship they were supposed to have to build off of. Before Marina taught Meadow to play the violin the little girl would often start to believe that her mother was not actually her mother. She would start to wonder if her father had sent her to Kent because of the danger his magic poses to them in Cedar Park. From as far away as he was, and as unhappy as they both were to be apart from one another. He was protecting her, as he had always done. Meadow was raised by her father Anthony, her uncle Shane, and his wife Alexia. Her father and his brother were born in East Meadow New York. They raised their daughters in the same small West Philadelphia neighborhood their grandfather raised their father in. Growing up Meadow loved living with her father, and her uncle in Cedar Park. By the age of four she met her uncle Shane's daughter, her cousin Melania. Three years later the girls learning Charms and Herbology from their dads. Her dad was a bit embarrassing - she only thought so because of how much he loved her. Meadow's American friends all liked him, as he was the dad they wish they had. They were there for the sparkly glove, the one he bought for her seventh birthday. They watched along with Meadow as it lay on the floor, almost covered in ice cream by then. Meadow will always remember Anthony banging his knee, and his head reaching down underneath the table to get it back for her. His exploits tend to cause him to lose control of his magic, the explosions causing a Backfiring Jinx. The result has been lethal on numerous occasions. He has met with mild success, and relies heavily on his skill in Herbology for income in the magical world to provide for his only daughter Meadow. She was sent back to her mother a few years before her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter arrived. It took a few years, four years exactly, for Marina and Meadow to soften up to one another. Marina's husband Corvus has always been what united them. He is still not privy to the whispers, and the giggles shared between mother and daughter. His role as an outsider is one he has come to accept lovingly despite how disdainfully Meadow says his name. Only he knows of Marina's deeply rooted fear of the day Meadow will no longer show the same idolization they have come to recognize in her eyes when she looks at her mother. To Meadow her mother is quick-witted, fearless, and beautiful. Meadow will do everything in her power to be exactly like her. Slytherin Being sorted into Slytherin was part of a long standing tradition in the Yaxley family. She is basically a legacy. Her first few years were rough, being "firsties" is always something to keep quiet about. They are almost always the most raucous, and people think they spot an "ickle firstie!" at a glance. She honestly thought being in Slytherin was going to be great because her mother was in Slytherin, somehow that fantasy has yet to come true. She loves her house, and she does not regret begging the hat to put her there when she was no longer sure of what it was saying to her. She started developing these strange feelings about some of her classmates, and she was not sure what to do about them. It all started with Katherine Déonté-Marxa the minute she saw Kate walk on her hands, and they started talking about being splat marks from the roof, she was enamored with her. Then came Phoebe and Daisy, the Blake twins. They are so beautiful staring at them long enough makes her go temporarily dumb and lose her train of thought. And of course there is Audi Evans, but Audi is an entirely different story. Meadow did not attend the Yule Ball in her fourth year as she could have, even without a date she went out and bought a pretty green dress covered in sheer black lace. She never thought once about wearing it to the Yule Ball, finding a date, or going at all. There was too much on her mind to worry about all that as well. She got swept up in the excitement when a group of girls in the Slytherin dorms went to a fitting together, they just so happened to invite her to come along. Her dress was plain compared to the others, they had ball gowns while Meadow had a plain green and black dress. It was perfectly understated, just like her. Fifth year started off perfectly, make that Prefect. Meadow put her name in for Perfect with the expectations of getting it, and she did. She did think her Head of House would pull a repeat, and give it to Bagman, again. She was thrilled to learn that it was her, and she decided to take the warning imbedded in the congratulations to heart. She had never heard of a Prefect losing their title until she was in fourth year, she most definitely did not want to be on the short list of people who had that in common. ::October of that same year is when she met Dustin James, a boy she continued to mistakenly refer to as 'Davin', the boy who would undoubtedly sweep her off her feet. After a few years of trying to deny the feelings she thought she might have for her own gender, a sweet boy came along and won her heart. She began developing strong feelings for him in a short amount of time. She was open to exploring a romantic relationship, she was also realistic about investing emotionally in someone because they were new, and exciting. It was on her first date with Dustin, at the Three Broomsticks, where she voiced to anyone the torment from Cal. Her younger sibling, her half-brother, has a disorder that only his father knew he suffered from. Both men from the age of 8-12 exhibited symptoms of a mental health condition, an Antisocial Personality Disorder. Meadow was the reason for his frustration, thusly the target of his aggression, and ultimately his violence. Her talks with Dustin, and his influence on her gave her the courage to tell her father what was happening with her mother, her step-father, and Cal at home. She was forced to stay at school that Christmas break when her true colors almost ruined her Prefect reputation. While her father fought for her well being, having her step-father, and her step-brother legally restricted from being in Meadow's presence, she fought for her reputation as a Witch, and as a Slytherin. Little did she know the Ancient House rivalry concerning the bitter blood battle deep at the heart of Hogwarts bubbled within her feud. She began living out of an expensive flat in London rented out by her aunt and uncle shortly before her sixteenth birthday. It was the best way to avoid the emotional devastation of the reminder living in her home mother's home without her mother their. Meadow was abandoned once by Marina, by her own mother, when she was approximately six months old. Her mother informally relinquished her parental rights to her daughter for the second time when Meadow was 15. She will never forget how much it hurt knowing Marina left without even saying goodbye, there is no possible way to explain in words how it felt. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Ambitious - Bold, Uninhibited, Decisive, Naive Meadow is unpredictable, she is versatile and always willing to do something out of the ordinary. She is also ruthless in competition, and faithful to the idea that time is wasted if the majority of it is spent standing still, or bored. Her curiosity about the Muggle world from the early influence of her father is what makes her a Black sheep, rebel outcast like her mother was at her age. Meadow has an off beat sense of humor, she always laughs at the wrong things. She likes to tell jokes but they are not always funny, and in some cases they are not always jokes. She is forgetful, she may occasionally lose her glasses on her face. She constantly makes lists to help her remember things, and proceeds to lose her lists if they do not first become covered in the graffiti doodles she draws anywhere she can see space. It is not obscene graffiti, it merely a small symbol she has drawn since she was four years old. She constantly makes lists to help her remember things, and proceeds to lose her lists if they do not first become covered in the graffiti doodles she draws anywhere she can see space. It is not obscene graffiti, it is merely a small symbol she has drawn since she was four years old. Appearance Bella Hadid Meadow has an oval shaped face, and a pale, sensitive, light pink skin complexion. She has light freckles that run across the bridge of her nose. She hates her freckles, and denies having them. Her eyebrows are thin, and sparse. Her eyes, inherited from her mother, are a bright, bold Blue-Gray-Green. Her hair is the same deep rich walnut brown as her father. She often wears her hair down, and occasionally pins one side back, away from her face like her mother does. Meadow has had her ears pierced since she was 2 years old. She has added on since then with two extra holes along the ridge of her left ear, and one on the right. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Classmates Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Born in England Category:English Category:Italian Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:June Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "M"